Friends of a Feather
by Smile with a Guilty Heart
Summary: Oneshot Yoai with Bondage. It's mainly smut, but I like to think it's good smut at least. Lithuania is tied and manipulated by Russia. Russia tries a new tactic to keep his pet from breaking.


Toris jumped at the sound of the slamming door. His tremors increased as the echo of footsteps made their way towards him. Unable to move his body, and with his vision taken by the blindfold, Toris could only tremble. He never knew what to expect. It depended solely on his tormentor if he would bleed, cry or release. His only indicator came from the small sounds Ivan made. Over the years, Toris could pick up on the Russian's temperament by a quick glance. Without this asset, the nation's fear increased ten-fold.

The screech of metal on concrete brought Toris's attention to his right. _That has to be a chair right? A stool to sit on? Why isn't Ivan talking?_ Usually he would laugh at them as he began the agony. Now there was just silence. _If he brought a chair over, then this is probably going to last a while. What is he doing?_ As Toris's mind raced in anticipation, he felt a warm breathe on his neck. The stench of vodka was surprisingly absent.

Oh no.

That meant it was going to be worse.

The breath continued to fall on the neck of the bound man. The sound of a zipper, like a blade, ripped through the room. Toris tensed, a small tear escaping down his cheek. He knew what was coming.

"Please don't—!" he began, only to have his mouth gagged. A metal bar was added to stretch over his tongue, keeping his mouth from closing. The straps held in place at the back of his head. In a futile attempt at freedom, he shook his arm. His effort earned him a rattle from the chains tying his wrists to his feet. The cool bar that spread his knees made for a clear display. Toris could only whimper at the exposure as he lay on the bed.

"Hnn—!" escaped the sobbing brunette. _He doesn't like it when I sob. I need to calm down! Just breathe. It will be over soon… It will be over soon… It will be over soon... _

The scraping of a chair reminded Toris of the proximity of his abductor. Why was nothing happening? It was unlike Ivan. Yet the silence and the warm breath continued.

A light touch fell on his neck. A quick surge of tension lashed through his body. It was the unexpectedness that had shocked him._ What is it!? A knife!? _The soft touch danced across his neck lightly. _I-is that, a…feather?_

The faint, almost tickling, sensation shifted downward to graze over his chest. The slow, light, touch left a trail of goose bumps. _I-is this really…Ivan? _The feather danced over his heart and reached the pink skin of his nipple. Toris's body stiffened, but not with fear. Again the feather, brushed the sensitive skin, eliciting a shiver from the male. The trail continued down across his stomach in a tantalizing sweetness.

The breath on his neck was warmer now, making the path of the feather seem almost cold. Lower and lower it went, ghosting across the skin. It brushed the inner thigh, which was beginning to shake. _This can't be Ivan, h-he'd never be so nice… But who else could it be?_

The pattern repeated. Toris's body began to loosen up. As the silk of the instrument whispered across his skin, he began to grow hotter and hotter. The constant warmth of the breath across delicate skin and the feeble caress of the feather began to engulfing his body. Once again the pattern began. Slow, lewd strokes across the neck, down to the collarbone, further until it reached the chest. A kiss of touch on his left nipple, a dance to his right. Lower to the stomach. Down to his inner thigh, dodging the most sensitive region, it made its way to the opposite thigh. Repeat.

"Ah!" accompanied with a jerk of the wrist. When the neck was assaulted with the touch and breath, Toris's cheeks shaded red. The combination was overwhelming. Shifting focus, the feather multiplied once it reached his nipples, attacking them simultaneously. The attention to his nipples was delicious, and helped the Lithuanian forget about his companion momentarily.

The touch stopped.

_Wha—? _

With a clang, the sound of the stool shifted away from him. The surprise of this brought Toris back. He was more relaxed, but trembling once again. The warmth at the base of his neck disappeared. _Oh no! Is it starting now? What did I do wrong?!_

With panic brewing, the brunette's eyes watered.

The bed began to dip near his bound hands and feet. _Please. P-please! Not again! Anything but this! _"Mmh…hnn…hnn..!" cried the nation. Hands pulled on the restraints, while the knees desperately tried to close. The struggle was in vain.

A firm hand placed itself on Toris's tear-stained cheek, rubbing their thumb rhythmically in an attempt to soothe the other. Toris took this as his signal to stop. He knew the consequences of disobeying. With violent tremors racking his body, he did his best to remain still. Grabbing onto the sheets with white knuckles, as a way to brace himself for what was coming. Once his struggles ceased, the hand on his cheek moved away.

The feather returned, beginning again at the neck. It brushed across the frigid skin, gliding to the crook of the elbow. The new feather traced down the other side, in a synchronized motion. Toris could only cry as the feathers navigated their way to his hardening member. The friction of the bristles attacked his sac, teasing the pinking flesh. The warm breath returned, hot and full right on top of member. The heat of it made him dizzy, shaking his head from left to right in a way to release the pressure that was building once more. _He's not going to do it…? What is g-going o-on? Why isn't he saying anything?!_

The warmth on his region, the trickle of sensation from the feathers nearly brought the male to tears. One of the feathers moved up, gliding across his pride. The sweetness of it made him arch back, trying to thrust his hips into the pleasure. The feather still attacking his sac, gained momentum, as the other danced across the slit of his tip. The leaking organ produced involuntary whimpers from him.

Warm breath spread around his pride, the feathers bringing him to ecstasy. The same pattern, over and over and over. The time past at a crawl. Toris didn't know how much more he could take.

"Mmhmm!" pleaded Toris. Wishing the other would let him reach his peak. The feathers left the now sweating body. The weight on the bed shifted up to Toris's mouth, removing the gag. No longer inhibited, the pool of saliva released down the trembling chin. A hand entered the parted lips, forcing the Lithuania to suck the two digits. New tears slide down beneath the blindfold.

The breath fell on the rigid organ, causing Toris to arch once more. With the now coated fingers, the hand moved back down. The hole was quickly lubricated, and a single finger entered the hole.

"Please!" whimpered Toris. "please stop-!" The finger ignored the pleas and continued its search for the spot. Slowly in and out, allowing him to adjust to the feeling, Toris began to heat up. The finger was joined by another, widening him for what was to come. The breath still heating him, keeping him on the edge.

"Ahh!" he arched as the fingers found his prostate. The sensation driving him insane. The fingers thrust at the spot again, causing him to buck his hips. "Ooh, please! Ivan!"

The fingers disappeared, as did the breathing on his member. The weight on the bed shifted away from him.

"Wha-? AHH!" A tight band was wrapped around his erection. "Ah?! No! Please! Ivan! Please!"

A cold object was placed at his lips. He obediently took it into his mouth and began to suck. When it was thoroughly coated, it was ripped from his lips. A small click, followed by a humming noise told Toris what to expect.

The vibrator was pushed inside the stretched walls, angled perfectly on his prostate. The vibrations turned the male into a wanton, thrusting his hips out and moaning in need. The weight left the bed with little attention from the Lithuanian. Only when his hair was pulled towards the feel of warm skin, did Toris realize. Unwilling to do what was expected of him, he kept his mouth shut. The silent partner took notice, pinching the smaller nation's nose. With only two options, faint or suck, Toris opened his mouth for air. The larger males erection was thrust into his mouth. Followed by the fresh trail of tears.

His head was moved by the grip in his hair. The band on his member preventing release, while the vibrator in his entrance burned with desire. He could hear his partner gasping for breath as he sucked. Knowing what was next.

The grip in his hair was released and the bed became weighted once more. "Ivan, please. D-don't-! Don't-!" voice cracking from his anxiety.

The toy was removed from his entrance only to be placed by his sac. Toris leaned back as his knees were brought to his chest.

"Toris?"

He tensed as he heard his name.

"Y-yes?"

"Say it."

"Please don't-!" A hard hand slapped him across the face, leaving red skin and what would be a new bruise…

"…" The silence told Toris what to do, but the nation held his tongue and shook his head again.

Another slap landed on his cheek. The same location as before, making the sensation all that worse. Toris knew he couldn't escape this prison, but he couldn't do it. Again he shook his head, and again the hand landed on his swollen cheek. The third hit caused blood to spill from his lip.

Toris moved his head to the side; he couldn't take it any longer. The pleasure from the vibrator on his organ, and the bulge at his entrance was too much to take.

"P-p-please… f-fill me…" he whimpered, tears running from the blindfold. "with y-your cock…" voice breaking with the last word. He was ashamed of himself. How many times would he be raped? How much more could he take?

With his command obeyed, Ivan thrust inside the trembling nation. Pounding into his pet, bringing the other to excruciating pleasure, if only the cock ring would allow it. The stronger nation's thrusts were aimed directly at his prostate, making him burn with need and lust.

The rhythm was hard and fast. Increasing with speed, Ivan took hold of Toris's hips, pulling the other nations hips into his thrusts.

"Ah! Ah! Ivan! I-I..! Please! L-let me-!" Toris could not contain it any longer. He needed release! The burn was becoming painful. Ivan could see the other was near his limit, but he tried to push it off as long as he could. He lowered his head to Toris's, engaging the other in a kiss. Pushing his tongue into the others mouth, with the same fervor of a man finding an oasis in the desert.

Toris's body began to convulse under the new sensation. Unable to control his body. He felt his head begin to spin, and the weight of his arms. He was going to pass out if this continued. Just when he began to fall into the pull of exhaustion, Ivan released his cock.

His release ripped through his body, squeezing Ivan tightly, as his seed spilled on top of his chest. Ivan kept pounding while he came, making sure the vibrator stayed in place. The Russian couldn't hold off any longer and made a final thrust as he spilled inside of the brunette. He collapsed on top of his pet, who was just as dazed as he.

The afterglow surrounded them. Ivan moved the vibrator and began to release the blindfold. Able to see again, Toris squinted at the larger nation in the dim light. The violet eyes were peering into his, as if looking for something. Toris had almost no energy left. Even if his hands were free, he doubted he could move them. Ivan began to unbind him. Removing the bar from between his knees.

Noticing Toris's lack of movement, Ivan glanced at his work. The smaller nation wasn't even able to tremble. Ivan began to put away his toys, when he noticed the feather.

Still dazed, Toris felt a gentle brush on his swollen check. He opened his eyes to see the feather held in the Russian's hand.

"I hope you liked it my friend. We will be playing more games in the future, da?"

Toris swallowed at the question. He didn't know how long he had been here, but he knew that he couldn't escape. He closed his eyes and welcomed the unconscious wave, as it took over. Ivan knew he was close to breaking Toris, he was going to have to get creative, or his favorite toy was about to break for good.

Ivan cleaned up his pet, making sure that he would be ready for the next game. Ivan hoped that Toris would last another decade. He chained the smaller male to the headboard before leaving the room. He would come in later to check on Toris. He could get Eduard to make them something to eat in the meantime.


End file.
